Felicity Luna : Original Hybrid Daughter
by Sarah Oksana
Summary: Felicity Luna is Klaus Mikaelson's daughter , shes fun & freespirited just like her mother Hayley...after Hayley left her as a baby because of Marcel , Klaus was now engaged to Caroline Forbes , Felicity isnt happy with this , She determined to find her mother ...#Klaroline , Solijah , Bamon & Klayley!


Chapter 1 : Felicity!

FALL 2001

Hayley had her bags of whatever she had left at the Mikaelson's house packed in the car , she was in tears ,she had to leave her daughter and the man she had come to love behind because Marcel had found a way to kill an Original and threatened if she didn't leave town Klaus ,her baby and his family would become ashes . Wolves were forbidden in town , Marcel allowed Felicity's birth because she's a hybrid .

"Hayley please stay I beg of you...this can be fixed , Marcel is nothing " Klaus pleaded holding her hands

"I can't anymore its dangerous for you and Felicity , you saw what he did to Kol and JaneAnn " Hayley said with tears

"Wait? Ley...I want to call you...tell me where you're going? " He begged

"No...I don't want you to worry about me...I will always love you unconditionally more than you ever loved me...I want you to forget about me...go reconcile...with Caroline let her be the mother of Felicity , I'm a no good and scattered-brained " she pleaded

He stood shocked ,tears welled up in the hybrid's blue ferocious eyes

"Just take care of our little girl , spoil , rip anyone apart who tries to hurt her...love her" she said finally. Hayley took off her moon necklace and placed it around Felicity's neck in the cradle.

"I want you to not look for me...but promise me you'll always love me and think of me , even when you're angry" Hayley said caressing Klaus' face

He placed his cold hands on her hers

"I will love you forever...I promise" he said sucking back his tears

She shook her head ,walked away ,she did one last look ,blew him a kiss ,he smiled and caught it ,she wiped her tears and jumped into the cab . It drove away ,she looked back as she noticed the mansion faded away from her hazel eyes

That night Klaus drank his troubles with some Bourbon and half a Whiskey ,he was enraged Rebekah tried to calm him down ,but he rushed out the door so angrily ,she thought she had lost her brother . Klaus went to Marcel's courtyard and slaughtered every nightwalker and daywalker and then ripped Marcel's head and Davina's head off

He went back home covered in blood knowing he'll never see Hayley Marshall again , he did search every continent for her through the years but never found the bubbly brunette that drove him wild.

2013 - FRENCH-QUARTER,NEW ORLEANS

Caroline entered the Mikaelson's mansion enraged , she ripped the Prada sunglasses off her face and did her signature model-walk down the hall way ,she burst the living room door and noticed the now 16year old girl Felicity Luna Mikaelson

"You little spoiled bitch, crashed my car" Caroline yelled

"Well hello Caroline Forbes...may I not help you with something" Felicity said chewing on a Twizzler

"You crashed my car on purpose...wait till your father hears this..." She said

"Really?Caroline your not my mother okay" she said laughing

"When I marry your father...I'll be your mother,then you would have to show you respect" Caroline said grabbing the girl's arm

Felicity brunette hair fell in her face and blue eyes gleamed into hers

"Dad has been engaged to you for a year and a half ...when exactly is her marrying a golddigger like you" she said smirking

Felicity was just like Hayley ; freespirited ,sharp-tongue and adventurous about life

"GRRRRR! KLAUS! GET DOWN HEAR YOU IMMORTAL MORON" Caroline yelled

"What the f...Caroline what the problem now?" Sophie said bursting open the living room door

"None of your business now Sophie ..where's Klaus?" Caroline hissed

Felicity mouthed to Sophie "stupid bitch"

Sophie giggled

"You think its funny ...she crashed my car?"Caroline yelled

"Easy love ,what's the spat about?" Klaus said entering the room

"Your daughter borrowed my car and crashed it" Caroline said

"Dad it was an honest accident" Felicity pleaded

"Fine ..Caroline I'll just get you a new car tomorrow...not to worry" he said kissing her cheek

"That's it? Not punishing her...gosh" Caroline said storming away

"Nice shirt dad" Felicity said smirking and throwing herself down in the couch

Klaus sighed and walked away

"How about your Aunt Sophie make you some gumbo ..homemade style" Sophie said smiling

"I'm glad Uncle Elijah married you and not that slutty Petrova" Felicity said laughing following Sophie ,who slapped her shoulder

Sophie had been married to Elijah for 9months ,even though they couldn't have kids but she still love Felicity like her own

PARA2

Caroline storming into Klaus' office ,she stood by his desk folding her arms

Klaus switched off his phone immediately

"Its like you encourage her to be disrespectful to me" she yelled

Klaus sighed as he got up from his seat and stood by the window looking at the full moon

"That's it? No punishment nothing?...getting me a new car won't help control your irresponsible daughter okay!" Caroline said

"What's the real problem ,Caroline?"He asked

"Real problem? The real problem is I feel like some sort of string along..we've been engaged for a year and half and we still haven't made plans...its like your waiting for something" Caroline said throwing her hands up

Klaus turned around and walked closely towards me

"Caroline I love you...I do...but I've been so busy...and everything with Felicity...I promise you we will get married " he said holding her hands

She exhaled and pressed her lips

"Okay fine...but atleast talk to Felicity about it...I know she doesn't like me " Caroline said

"She loves you ...she's just a teen" Klaus said kissing her forehead

Caroline give a fake smile and walked away

PARA3

Sophie was busy folding some of her clean laundry after she made dinner , her husband hadn't come back yet from his trip to Mystic Falls

"Knock ! Knock! " Felicity said tapping her knuckles on the doorway of Sophie's room

"Hey kiddo...enjoyed the gumbo?"She asked

"Delicious...its good to have professional chef at home" Felicity said throwing herself on Sophie's bed

"Great...laundry work ..." Sophie said throwing a random tee at the teen

Felicity laughed

"Hey aunt Sophie can I ask you something?" Felicity said biting her lips

"Sure " Sophie said smiling

"Its about my mommy..." Felicity said sitting up

Sophie entire body got tightened ,she moved slowly towards the door and closed it

"um you don't have to tell me...I mean everyone keeps it a secret..I know she's not dead ...so what? Did she abandon me?" Felicity asked

"No way! She never abandon you ,sweetie" Sophie said quietly

Felicity nodded

"Look there were things that happened in this town before you were born..you were the best thing that happened to her...her name was Hayley Marshall...she was a wolf...and wolves were forbidden in this town when Marcel ruled...your father tried everything to keep her safe but her life was in danger ,she had to leave you behind" Sophie explained

"But why didn't she call? Or write? Something" Felicity asked

"Hayley didn't want no contact with your father ,it was to dangerous and she always felt she was a bad mother, she wanted Caroline to be with him cause she felt Caroline would of been a better figure" Sophie explained

Sophie went to her closet and removed a box of pictures

She pulled pictures of her mom. And showed Felicity

"Wow she's beautiful...did dad love her?" She asked

"Very much...she changed him" Sophie said holding back tears

"Oh um so where's mom now?" Felicity asked

"Well your dad doesn't know that I've been tracking her down for 16years she's been from California , New England , Mystic Falls ...even St. Louis ...but for the past 2 years she's been living in Salem Town which is 4hours away from here" Sophie whispered

Felicity smiled in excitement.

"Well take me to her" she jumped up

"No!way Felly your dad would kill me" Sophie said

"Look aunt Soph . Dad can't marry Caroline ,its clear mom and him belong together...and it clear mom was scared" Felicity said puzzled

Sophie sighed

"look Dad knows I'm going to Aunt Rebekah's and UncleMatt's house for the weekend...what if I ditch that little getaway and visit mom...its 4 hours drive" Felicity said excitedly

"Felicity Luna Mikaelson ! Are you out of your tiny hybrid mind!" Sophie yelled

"Yes! And you can come too! Dad would never know if you pretend to be at aunt bekah's" Felicity said

"And what will Rebekah say? What if my husband finds out?" Sophie freaked out

"We all know Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Elijah are the most understanding people in this dysfunctional family...well right now!" She smirked

"Hey I'm understanding...I just value my life...and slightly scared of your father" Sophie said gulping

"Please aunt sophie ...please just call aunt rebekah tell her ..about the plan so she can cover for us" Felicity pleaded

Sophie sighed

"Okay fine , go pack a few things, rules: stick to me , and don't stray away...I'll call Bex now so she'll cover okay, "Sophie whispered giving up on the persuasive hybrid

The girl excitedly left to her room to pack

Hayley now lived in Salem Town ,she worked in a bar and had a sucky boyfriend , Tyler Lockwood ; the mayor's son.


End file.
